The Codex
The Codex are four metallic grey keys that, when put together, open the gate to the mystical Doc Realm. Similar to the God Cards, the four pieces of The Codex are located at 1 of the 4 main locations. History The four pieces of The Codex were forged by the Doc Council after they created the Doc Realm. They each held onto the keys and passed it down to their children. The keys were given down from parents to children. Each of the Doc's who were given the keys hid it fairly easily so they could use it when necessary. The keys were eventually given to James Doc, Dalon Doc and their two younger brothers. After the youngest brother died and the other mysteriously vanished, James and Dalon gave the keys to Maker. Maker subsequently hid the four pieces of The Codex at each of the four main locations some years later. He hid the pieces easily so Noa Doc could easily obtain them when she would need them. At one point, Red Eye stole the four pieces of The Codex and stole the "Ultimate Bazooka". Though he was punished for his crimes, the Bazooka wasn't recovered. 'ShadowLife' 'The General' 'Amset Ra' 'Nazim' Planning to release his master, Nazim and Red Eye looked for the four pieces of the Codex so they could steal the sword of Cortes. After finding all pieces, Nazim stole the sword out of the realm and some other objects. He later used the pieces as a trading offer against Boat, X2 and Zoeker for Meko, Neko, Rob, Owl and Tornado. During a fight against the three heroes, the Codex pieces fell off the Golden Tower into the sea. X2 managed to recover two pieces and bring them to DiamondLord. The third piece was also discovered by ShadowLife who was in hiding and was kept in his suit. The fourth piece remained missing for quite some time. Nazim later acquired the Codex again and stole some weapons from the Doc Realm to use against Noa. He ultimately failed with all of them and were taken by Creator. 'ShadowBot' After Nazim's ultimate demise, ShadowBot returned more prominently and visited his old base before visiting The Island. He unfortunately encountered Noa who was training at the time and the two fought. Just before ShadowBot fled, Pharaoh (PowerForm) noticed the third piece after he was flung by ShadowBot. He grabbed the item and ShadowBot left the scene by creating a smokescreen. Noa later delivered the Codex piece to Jack who she ordered to locate the last piece, which became their primary objective. After four weeks, the last piece of the Codex was found by Schepper somewhere. He encounters ShadowBot and manages to narrowly escape it after stealing the Neural Impulse Cannon. Later at The Tower, Schepper, Jack and Hank decided to hide the last sword of Cortes in the Doc Realm. ShadowBot however built a Space Disruptor and placed it near The Tower, which teleported him somewhere else instead of the Doc Realm. ShadowBot knocked DiamondLord out and went through the portal, stole one sword and then destroyed the Codex portal and fled the scene. The keys were then taken by Jack and stored somewhere safe. Usage In order for the gate to the Doc Realm to open, one must locate all the four pieces. The pieces of the Codex have to be put together in the form of a square. When they are put together, the keys automatically extend themselves so they lock into one another. This creates a dimensional vortex in the middle of the keys. This vortex is the gate to the Doc Realm. Everything that comes close to it, will be sucked into the Realm. The magical power that is executed from the vortex allows it to levitate in the air for a seemingly infinite amount of time. Said magic pressure can be felt by magic users and even picked up by satellites because it causes an anomaly. When the gate is closed, the keys will automatically separate from each other. Powers Dimension Travel: When The Codex Keys get connected, they open a gateway to the Doc Realm. It remains open until someone closes it. As long as the gateway is open, one can enter and leave from and to the Doc Realm. Levitation: Whenever The Codex Keys are connected, they levitate in the air at roughly 1.5 meters in the air until the gate is closed by any means. Indestructibility: The Codex Keys cannot be destroyed by any means either conventional, supernatural, magical, technological etc. Key Locations Each piece of The Codex is located at 1 of the 4 main locations. *The first piece is located in Zone 3 in The Tower. *The second piece is located on the upper west side of Noa's Island. It is located in Noa's lowest drawer near her bed. *The third piece is located at the small weapon part of Creator's second boat. It lies somewhere between the dozens of pieces. *The fourth piece is located at the Golden Tower's main floor. It hangs in the east side of the edge. Trivia *The Codex Keys are located at the 4 main locations the God Cards and the Embodiment Stones are also located at. *Besides the Codex, the DocSoul is the only object capable of transporting someone to the Doc Realm. However such information is not known and therefore has not been utilized yet. Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Group Items Category:Multiple Items Category:Hidden Items Category:Artifacts Category:Ancient Items